


Game On!

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sniper/Scout [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gamer Scout, Internet Famous Scout, M/M, Rating to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: I wasn't gonna post this till it was done but I wrote all five chapters in one sitting so shrugJeremy's an internet famous gamer, and his work gets in the way of everything, including looking after himself. Mundy's really starting to get worried, and a little annoyed. What can he do?





	Game On!

The first thing Mundy saw as he walked into his boyfriend’s apartment, were numerous “just add hot water to make” meal boxes strewn around the living room floor. Mundy sighed. The living room floor looked like it was almost carpeted with them, not to mention the way they took up every available space – that wasn’t taken up already by a coffee cup. Mundy rolled his eyes and headed into the small kitchenette to find the bin bags and to grab one of the large cardboard boxes his partner kept for recycling. He checked each meal box as he picked them up, chucking the non recyclable ones into a bag, and the recyclable ones into the box. He’d run them down to the different bins a little later. Mundy collected the forks and spoons on the small table in the living room, looking around. The place was a total mess.  
  
The amount of coffee cups strewn around the room were just unbelievable; one or two had been knocked over and were laying in a pool of cold coffee. There were wrappers from chocolate bars and crisps all over the couch and coffee table. Energy drink cans were all over the place, some crumpled up, some sitting proudly untouched, but empty. The couch itself was just a mess of blankets where Jeremy had been sleeping on it, dedicating too much energy to his job. Mundy looked to the other side of the room, seeing Jeremy’s computer running. He made his way over to it, collecting up the different food wrappers and cans, chucking them in the bag and box as he went.

 

A new video was being uploaded to his channel, and was almost done. Mundy sighed and went back to collecting the food packages. He scrunched his nose up when he stepped on a half eaten apple, starting to go mouldy, and he thanked whatever deity may be listening that Jeremy had wooden floors. He reached down, chucking it in the bag with a snort, and then went about the room. Honestly? It looked like someone had thrown a party whilst Jeremy wasn’t here – but Mundy knew it all came from his boyfriend. He would work from the moment he woke up until the moment he passed out, sitting at the computer desk or on the couch, working furiously on his laptop.  
  
Jeremy was an internet-famous gamer, walk through writer and game reviewer, and he challenged himself to finish three different short games a day. Each took time and effort, and then he would spend hours writing up reviews and walk throughs, writing out specific achievement solutions and posting it all online. Then he’d go about recording all his reviews and getting them scheduled for the next two weeks of uploads, before finally stopping for a snack – which was usually a box of deli noodles, chow mein flavour. Sometimes it would be a noodle tub, hoisin duck, or just a microwavable lunch tikka masala and rice.  
  
Sighing, finally having collected all of the trash from around the room, Mundy tied the bag shut and picked it up. He shoved his keys in his pocket and then picked up the box of recycling, heading out the door and down stairs to the bins. Disposing of it all, he headed back up to open the apartment door again, starting to collect all the cups and cutlery to wash up.  
  
Turning around to the sink, he groaned – there was at least two weeks worth of washing up piled up in it. He grit his teeth and was moving everything to the side so he could at least get a start on it, when the door open.  
  
“Coulda sworn I locked that- what happened to my apartment- Mike!”  
  
A bag dropped on the floor, filled with cans, by the sounds of it, and Mundy found a pair of arms wrapping around him. He smiled, looking down at Jeremy with a smile. His arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly and he pressed a kiss to the top of the other’s forehead. “’ey up yer messy bastard.”  
  
“I’ve been busy working.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Mundy stepped away to start washing up the numerous plates that had – again, started to go mouldy – as Jeremy went to get his bag. He popped the fridge open and started loading countless energy drinks into it and Mundy raised an eyebrow. “How much o’ that are ya drinking? Yer gonna give yerself heart palpations.”  
  
“Keeps me going. Need to start doing all my game play videos or walk through videos, whatever people wanna call ‘em, whiiiiich means creating a new Steam account, downloading a bunch of old games, play through them all again, boost all my reviews, get my walk throughs boosted up on that site I use and-”  
  
Jeremy was cut off by Mundy pressing a kiss to his lips. He sagged and almost collapsed into his boyfriend’s chest, a smile curling on his lips. Mundy pulled back, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“What time did yer sleep last night, kid?”  
  
“I don’t know. Like 3?” Jeremy shrugged and put the kettle on. It took him a while of going through cupboards to find two clean cups and he set them down on the counter, starting to fill them both with coffee.  
  
“And what time did ya get up?”  
  
“Seven. Needed to run to the shops and stock up the cupboards and fridge and everything. Needed to get that new game finished too.”  
  
Mundy made a soft _mhm_ noise, furiously scrubbing at a chunk of mould on a plate. “And yer apartment?”  
  
“…. Guess I got caught up in everything.” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks for cleaning up, Mike.”  
  
“Only because I know yer won’t do it for another month.”  
  
Jeremy laughed but blushed, knowing that Mundy was probably right. “How have you been, anyway, Mike?”  
  
“Everything’s been the same as usual, t’be honest wi’ya. Working down at the supermarket, scanning shit, coming home, checking in with mah parents.”  
  
Jeremy moved across the room to hug Mundy from behind, resting his head between the other’s shoulder blades. Mundy relaxed as much as he could before giving up on the plate, leaving it to soak in the hot water. He dried his hands and arms off before turning around, wrapping his arms around Jeremy.  
  
“Yer eaten yet?”  
  
“Don’t think I’ve eaten at all today.”  
  
Mundy stepped back, concern on his face. “Jer, it’s nearly nine at night!”  
  
“I got busy!”  
  
Mundy scowled and stepped back. “Aight, that’s it.”  
  
“That’s it..?” Jeremy looked scared, glancing up at Mundy before away.  
  
“Yeah. That’s it. Yer not working tonight. We’re going fer a walk, I’m taking yer to a decent restaurant and yer eating.”  
  
“Haven’t eaten real food in ages.”  
  
Mundy scowled deeper before sighing, rubbing his temple. “Jer...”  
  
“I know I know, let’s uh. Let me just change clothes and we can go, okay?”  
  
Mundy nodded and stared out the window as Jeremy shuffled off. Mundy didn’t follow – he really didn’t want to see the state of his boyfriend’s bedroom.


End file.
